


At the End

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai visits an imprisioned Azula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

"What are you doing here?" Azula hissed.

Zuko had told Mai quite a bit about their fight. The way in which insanity shaped her body and the crazed look in her eyes. The way her voice sounded, how it hurt even more than when his father put that scar on his face. But, somehow, even knowing that couldn't prepare Mai at all.

Part of Mai wanted to walk over to the corner of the room, or closer to the door. But she stood her ground, in the middle of the room, in front of the bed Azula was chained to. "I just felt I had to at some point."

"You betrayed me," Azula said, and when Mai didn't respond, she jerked her head aside.

"I'm not Ty Lee," Mai said, and something possessed her to walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. "That kind of thing isn't going to work on me. I know that you still know that."

"There's a lot you don't know," Azula said in a way that made Mai feel like she'd been touched by a ghost. Then her hands shot out, grabbed the front of her clothes, and pulled Mai forward into a messy kiss.


End file.
